Luthe Adan Businesses
Below is a list of the pertinent businesses in Luthe Ada, with all but The Nowhere being located in the business district. “Eagle’s Wild”—an emporium for adventuring gear. Some specialty magic items can be found here, for a very high price. Primarily offers mundane adventuring gear—including weapons of all calibers, adventuring packs, field rations, etc. There is a bulletin board here, with fliers for various quests, ranging from the most dangerous to the most common. The owner is John Wallace, an outcast Egronian with caramel colored skin, brown eyes, and thick accent. The operator is his wife, Leanna, a Moranian with a larger than life personality and temper. She has fine, pale skin, dark hair and dark eyes. “The Silver Tongue”—A tavern serving only the finest beverages for most discerning customers. Most patrons are from the wealthiest members of society. A back room is sometimes reserved for private meetings. Most people don’t know what the inside looks like, as there is a bouncer who only admits those of note, or those wearing the finest clothing. This establishment is owned by Arienel Enn, a short man with a flamboyant accent. “The Thirsty Turtle”—A more typical tavern, the thirsty turtle has an array of drinks, from the nastiest piss ale to a decent honey meed. It also serves food, though old Cynfa has been looking for a new cook after firing the old scoundrel for steeling. They also offer upstairs lodging by the night (1 gp). There is a bulletin board here, full of possible job openings, places to rent—even a quest or two. Visitors to the Inn will meet Roanna—a beautiful red head that runs the front desk. “Endymion’s Curiousities”—This place is a regular treasure trove of useless crap. No one understands how it’s still open. Downstairs contains shelves and shelves of trinkets. Upstairs rooms are available for rent, but the contracts are usually for strange amounts for odd time intervals, seemingly determined at random by the somewhat crazy owner. “House Bline’s Blacksmithery”—One of the last businesses in the community to hold the Bline family name, Bline’s Smithory is for the stoutest, strongest weapons and armor in the region. The master smith that works here is one of the last remaining descendants of the Bline family. Peruses are welcome, but Bline sells primarily to shops in the Moran region. He himself works exclusively on special commissions. The Drawic’s Falcon Inn—“No! We are not an Inn for falcon’s, how many times ''must I ''tell ''you ''people!” ''A standard inn with standard inn prices. Offers a luxurious room for increased comfort. Owned and operated by Drawic, protected by a mysterious dark skinned man referred to as “The Falcon”… Lene’s Company—Officially a purveyor of various grooming services, most common folk in Luthe Ada know that Lene’s Company is a front for more… ''illicit ''services… ones of a particular ''cough 'adult' cough persuasion… apparently you have to know a secret word to get in, but the word varies from customer to customer, and changes with every visit. This establishment is owned by Hara Lene, a middle aged woman that appears much younger due to heavy use of makeup. The sign to this establishment is a pair of eyes that are magically enchanted to look like they are winking when looked at. Sit and Ponder—the only book shop in Luthe Ada to survive more than a year. Sit and Ponder offers many books for purchase for fair (though still expensive) prices. It also offers a place to sit and enjoy a hot drink—being steamed meed or one of many exotic teas. This business is owned by Grimnol Grabshanks—A little old man that just loves books and tea. Very sweet, grandpa-like demeanor, with visible shakes. Man around Town—This is a clothing store that originally specialized only in men’s clothing. However, as time progressed, “Man around Town” acquired Liza’s boutique, which was absorbed. They now offer both men’s and women’s clothes, though they’ve had a hard time selling the latter, as their name has not changed. “I hear Liza isn’t too happy about it either, as her husband now REFUSES to change the name of the store! Can you imagine?” Dawn’s Fletcher and Leather Good’s—Some adventure gear offered here, but mostly arrows and leather pieces. Dawn, herself, makes many of the items from sheepskin. She, herself, is an elderly women who wears many white sheep furs. She will fletch arrows for a reduced price if you bring your own feathers. She tends to get excited about exotic animal pelts… Luthe Ada Real Estate—This is where you go to buy property. Many Luthe Adan’s feel that Dernmyl, the dwarven owner, is price-gouging newcomers to Luthe Ada. They point to the fact that all the businesses that have lasted more than a year signed no-end leases before Dernmyl took over for his father Derxinal… and that he regularly makes moves to end these agreements and increase the cost of rent. Here’s the table of property types available: * all businesses must pay an additional licensing fee, equal to 10% monthly revenue, up to 10% of the monthly rent. ≈ These properties are licensed for both residential or business purposes. However, at least one of these two properties must be a business, according to the Luthe Adan charter A.314.7331. ** Speak with Dernmyl directly for this unique investment opportunity. "The Nowhere"—This basement pub is difficult to find, though many that visit there know why… it’s dark, dirty, and more than a little bit dangerous. It serves some of the roughest clientele in Luthe Ada. Most people who live in the poorest section, just outside the wall, only venture into town to visit this seedy little pub. Rumor has it that this is a black market hub, but most suspect that these are just rumors. The owner and bartender at this seedy pub is named Hatchet… no last name. Just Hatchet. "The Poldering Pot"--Located in the basement of the Thirsty Turtle, The Poldering Pot Potion Shop boasts some of the best potions in all of Moran, though few know of it's existence primarily because it is very, very new. However, some people that visit this shop find the shop keeper--a bullywug named Polder--somewhat difficult to communicate with. Those that can communicate with him find his people skills somewhat lacking... but enjoy the potency of his potions. Polder has now allied himself with John Wallace of Eagle's Wild, selling basic potions in his adventure emporium, but reserving his more interesting brews for his personal shop. Aditionally, each member of the party receives 2d10 each month from their initial investment in Polder's shop, with Ivan receiving an additional 2d10 for his greater investment.